Prince charming VS Mister right
by F.T-fangirl
Summary: "Your soul mate and future husband are here... but they are two different men" boys over flowers. What happens when you have to choose betwen the love of your life and the guy who loves you the most, without knowing whom is which.
1. The meeting

This is the first chapter of my new story, it is an AU, my first attempt at it so I hope it isnt that bad, Read, review and enjoy. I don't own Fairy Tail **(**though I think you already knew this**)**

* * *

**Prince charming VS. Mister right**

**Chapter One: **the meeting

In the middle of what looked like one of those dorms where college students live in, a young couple, maybe second years, was making out in a sofa; the girl, that was on top of a very handsome, blue haired, mature looking guy, pulled away from their passionate lip lock, panting as she muttered:

**-This isn't right, Siegrain.**

**-What´s wrong? - **asked the confused guy now known as Siegrain as he sat up, with the girl still on top of him.

She opened her mouth to say something but stopped, thought about it for a moment with a serious face, which later became a sexy smirk as she said:

**-The bed looks much more comfortable.**-he stood up with her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck, he smiled at her and took her to bed, and then they picked up where they had left off not more than two minutes ago, with him on top facing his back to the door. So absorbed in desire that none of them noticed a certain red-head, who seemed to own the keys to Siegrain's room, open the door.

**-S,s,s…Siegrain!**

When he realized her presence it was too late, she had seen everything, though the girls identity was still a mystery to her; until he turned to face her, at that moment she could see a face she knew all too well.

**-Ultear? What the hell is going on here?!**

**-Erza, hi, what are you doing here? - **She asked trying to sound casual but the nervousness was obvious in her voice.

**-Oh, I don't know, maybe visiting MY BOYFRIEND!** - yelled the girl now known as Erza in a sarcastic, pissed off tone.

**-Erza, listen, I am so sorry.**

**-Don't try to excuse yourself; you knew we were together but you still…**

**-I know it was wrong of me, you are my friend I know I shouldn't have but I just love him so much.**

**-You love him? If you do then why do you settle for the Lover position? Don't you see he just wants you as his toy?**

**-No he doesn't, he loves me too, right Sieg-kun? – **she asked looking at him as if trying to squeeze the "_yes I love you_" out of him with her eyes, and her strategy worked as he nervously, almost shaking because of both women's glares, uttered **–S,s,s…sure.**

The terrifying glare of the dark blue haired turned into a victorious grin as the one of the red-head became a pained look, she looked so hurt by his words you could almost hear her heart shatter if you listened closely, to think that she was willing to accept an apology if he admitted his mistake and sincerely apologized, but instead of that, what she got was a direct declaration that she didn't mean anything to him anymore, if she ever did. Tears were threatening to slip out of the corner of her eyes but she told herself she wouldn't cry in front of them, she wouldn't let her former friend and boyfriend have the pleasure of seeing how broken she was beneath the cold front she was trying to keep up, failing miserably.

**-Ok then, I`ll leave now, you guys have fun –** she muttered as she began to make her way out, leaving the keys he had given her on the floor, she went out and closed the door behind her.

The two lovers were left without a clue of what had just happened, she did not kill them which was the reaction they had expected, after a few seconds of giving each other odd looks and staring at the door, they decided it was time to move on and just forget about her as they continued what had been interrupted.

* * *

She began to walk down the streets of Magnolia with no specific destination, struggling to keep her tears from falling; She was deep in thought, one could see it in her face, she was reminiscing about the good times she had with him, the chemistry they shared the love they felt for each other, or rather say, the love SHE felt for him; she couldn't think of anything she had done to make him do that, they didn't fight often, almost never in fact, they were doing just fine at the moment so **"why?"** she asked herself **"what did I do wrong? Am I not good enough for him?" **She just kept asking herself all kind of depressing questions but after a while she concluded that, if he didn't love her anymore, no matter his reasons, it was better to end it there and find someone to return her feelings properly, because you never know when you are going to just bump into the right guy.

*Thump*

**-Hey, watch your way!**

* * *

Well that was the first chapter, what do you guys think? **Please leave a review****.**


	2. The date

Hello, I am glad I could update soon this time and I hope to continue like that but no promises.

Thanks for the reviews in the last chapter, you guys are awesome; please **read, enjoy and review.**

* * *

**Chapter Two:** The date

Erza was so distracted that she failed to notice the young guy walking in her direction, probably as distracted as her, and bumped into him.

**-**Hey, watch your way!

**-I am so sorry; I wasn't paying attention.**

As soon as the guy realized who he had bumped into, his angered face turned into one of embarrassment and he instantly regretted having yelled at her like that.

**-No, it is my fault too, don't worry about it**- one could tell he was nervous talking to her, after all not every day you have the chance to speak to the great Erza Scarlet; not only was she unbelievably beautiful but also smart and popular, blessed was the guy to call her his.

**-Ok then, bye**-she said as she started to walk past him.

**-Wait!-**he stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

**-What?** - asked the clueless girl, staring oddly at him.

**-Do you have anything to do today?**

**- No, why?**

**-Well, I was wondering if maybe you would like to… no, forget it, you already have a boyfriend.**

**-No I don't-**she said, matter-of-factly.

**-Yes you do, Siegrain.**

**-He isn't my boyfriend now-**she firmly stated.

**-But you guys were seen kissing this very morning when you parted at the schools gates.**

**-Wait, you saw that? –** she blushed as she remembered the kiss they shared every morning before parting, since their majors were so different, they didn't see each other much at college.

**-We all did, it was quite a show. **

**-What?!- **At this point she was incredibly red**- It was just a quick peck on the lips.**

**-Maybe for you it was, for the male half of the audience it was like watching free porn.**

She got even redder at his words, if that was even possible**- Whatever, we are missing the main topic here, what were you trying to tell me?-**she made an effort to hide the blush in her face and looked straight at him with a serious face, to which he responded with a blush of his own and tried looking away to hide it, but he couldn't fool her, she knew what he wanted to ask her and she was surprisingly willing to accept, she just wanted to hear it from him.

**-Oh, that? I was trying to ask you out on a date-** he said without much trouble this time.

**-And where are we going?-**she curiously asked.

**-I want pizza, do you like pizza?**

-**I do, and I know a very good place not far from here-** she said as she started to walk away as he followed suit**- You're paying.**

**-Sure, no problem there, and maybe we can go have some fun at the club afterwards.**

**-Sounds fun-**she cheerfully exclaimed, she had never talked to this guy before yet he managed to raise her mood so easily, he was nice and easy to talk to, and don't forget handsome; she had seen him a few times around the campus but never really paid him any attention, she didn't even knew his name to begin with.

* * *

They had a good time at the pizza place, chatting about any weird topic that would come out, just laughing and enjoying themselves, and the club was no different; they danced, joked, drank, played, kissed, drank more and forgot about everything in the world. When he was taking her home, in a taxi off course, she uttered softly, still drunk, but more calmed:

**-I had a great night, thank you.**

**-No problem Scarlet, I had the time of my life as well.**

**-If only I had met you before him**- she sighed.

**-I know I shouldn't ask but, what happened?**

**-The bastard cheated on me**-he was about to say something when she spoke again- **Do you know how many times I've had the chance and the temptation to cheat on him? But I never did so, because I loved him I was faithful to him, and this is what I get? Love is so unfair.**

When the car pulled up she immediately opened the door and went out as if trying to run away from something, the pain maybe. He paid the driver and run to catch up to her before she entered her house. He knew that tonight wouldn't repeat itself, there wasn't the slightest possibility; she was Erza Scarlet, the girls envied her and the guys envied the lucky bastard beside her, one could only dream of having a night like that with her and now that he got the chance he wouldn't dare to waste it.

**-Scarlet…-**Whatever he wanted to say never left his mouth as she turned on her heels, that amused smile she had earlier back upon her pretty features.

**-Let's just forget it, I am having the best night ever and I don't plan to ruin it. So, would you like to come in?**

**-Are you sure? I mean you live alone and all-** She laughed at his words.

**-So? It's not like you are going to rape me or anything**-she said giggling as she opened the door to her apartment.

**-I make no promises-**uttered the guy with a smut smile playing upon his face.

**-Only if you can catch me**- said the red-head in a sexy voice as she entered her home and began to run around the living room, the guy smirked and started to run after her. This silly persecution went on until he managed to tackle her down to the couch and pinned her beneath him, feeling very proud and confident he said:

**-Prepare to lose your beloved purity, Scarlet.**

**-Who ever told you I was still a virgin**-she said in a playful almost challenging tone-**And plus…-**but before she could continue, he shut her up by crashing his lips against hers, engaging the both of them in a passionate kiss they took minutes to break.

**-Did you like that, Scarlet?**

**-Ugh, stop that! You've been calling me Scarlet the whole night.**

**-You don't like it… Scarlet?**

**-No!**

**-Sorry, but is not like you have said my name either.**

**-Why should I? **– She said with a smirk.

**-You keep on like that and I will make you scream it.**

**-If you can**-she said with mixed playful, sexy and challenging expressions on her face; to which he responded by exclaiming**: "It is on, Scarlet!"**

After this and that they both found each other almost at the top of their resistance-**Here I come-**he said, as he released his everything inside of her and screamed her name to the top of his lungs, she did the same as she reached her own climax, well, almost; when he had already pulled out and had his mind working again as it should, the scream he heard replayed in his head as it needed some serious analysis and when the pleasure blurring his mind simmered down a little, he was able to make up what she had cried out, it wasn't his name, what she said was:

**"Gerard"**

* * *

That was it; hope you liked it and will keep on reading this story, please review whatever you want: critics, suggestions, I can take it, just don't be mean because I am still learning.


	3. The next morning

I see some of you were confused as Gerards name suddenly appared, but it wasnt my mistake, I didnt mean to write Siegrain, it is good as it is, so if you wish to understand what the heck is going on, please read, and REVIEW.

* * *

**Prince charming VS Mister right**

**Ch 3. The next morning**

When Erza woke up the next morning, she felt a severe head ache, most likely caused by the hangover that was bond to come after the wild "date" she had last night, along with some dizziness. She felt like throwing up the moment she sat up and immediately ran to the bathroom to do so, not minding the fact that she was merely wearing her undergarments and not noticing the big sack of potatoes laying next to the couch she slept on; said potato sack with an oddly pink bow on top, began to stir as she almost stepped on it when she ran past it, and seeing that it was already morning It sat up on the carpet-covered floor slowly since he, the potato sack with a pink bow on his head, was still sleepy. After finishing what she came to do, she washed her mouth and headed to her room, the bed to be more specific, wanting to resume her sleeping but then a very odd figure her eyes had captured not long ago, one that her brain didn't mind to overlook, was bothering her now and wouldn't let her have her sleep until she went and checked for herself what was it that thing on the living room floor that she thought to be a sack of potatoes with a pink bow, because she honestly couldn't remember having such weird object in her house, unless she bought it last night being drunk and that's maybe why she couldn't remember, but of all things drunk people dare do, why buy a potato sack?

When she reached the living room the sight shock her, now that her brain was back to normal she could easily tell it was NOT a potato sack and the pink thing on its head was not a bow but hair, pink hair, of all the possible hair colors in the world it was pink, and it was on top of a guy's head! She knew that such unique, not to say strange, feature could belong to only one man, the man she remembered had brought a smile back to her face and the light back to her life after she had sank in depression thanks to a certain bluenette; this man in front of her had made her happy and she thought it was only a one night thing as it was all initiated by alcohol, to say she was happy to see that he stayed over the whole night instead of leaving while she slept was to say nothing.

As for the guy, it was a totally different story: he wasn't shock to see she stayed; it was her house after all, nor was he seeing her as his savor, because he wasn't in need of one, and to top it all, he was not even happy to see her, on a normal day he would have even if their paths merely crossed and they didn't exchange words at all, but after what happened yesterday he had a completely new idea of who she was, not the idealized one of a perfect combination of beauty, brains and personality; he would not fall for her fake self anymore now that he knew who she really was, she was a liar and a cheater, she was a cheap and easy lay and if you put it all together there is a name for it: **"A bitch, that's what she really is" **he thought, looking up to her as he was still seating on the floor, with a look of hatred mixed with disgust, she noticed it and frowned at his expression, why was he looking at her like that? She didn't know. **"Have done anything wrong, maybe he´s just confused because he doesn't remember last night and doesn't know why he's here" **she thought, trying to understand his reasoning but sadly failing as he explained his discomfort himself with a short but hateful sentence:

**-I stayed because it was late, not that I like you or anything.**

**-What? -** She confusedly asked, feeling a little hurt by his harsh words.

**-I will leave as soon as I put on my shirt so don't get any hopes.**

"**So cold"** she thought sadly to herself but didn't say anything, this was not the guy that managed to move her, make her forget her worries and sadness, the guy that made her so happy in such a little period of time was a cheerful and childish boy who didn't fear to speak his mind but wouldn't utter hurtful things so heartlessly.

After he had finished putting on his clothes he stood up to leave but was stopped by a slender hand grabbing his wrist, he turned around with a look full of venom already knowing who had stopped him and why.

**-What do you want? -** He nonchalantly asked.

**-Why are you acting like this? Yesterday you were…**

**-Yesterday I was drunk-** he stoically said, cutting her short while roughly freeing himself of her soft hold.

**- Not all the time-** She said matter-of-factly **– Tell me what is it that made you change over the night-** hurt noticeable in her eyes and in her usually demanding now pleading voice – **Did I do something to upset you?**

**-You want to know? - **he asked and she nodded** – well to tell you the truth it is a matter of likings – **he said and she did a confused look tilting her head to the side not fully understanding what he was implying.

**-If you are trying to say that you don't like me I already know that, I am asking the reason why.**

**- Because I don't like bitches like you- **he simply responded as if he wasn't saying anything offensive – **Don't try to look all innocent, I know you cheat on your boyfriend; last night was probably just one of many, to think that you were even saying all that about being faithful to the person you love. Bullshit** –He then added, angry as if he was the one being cheated on.

His statement shocked the girl incredibly, to think that he had come out with that kind of conclusion after that night, even if she couldn't remember half of the things she told him, and she was sure she probably confessed a lot of embarrassing things but not that, she couldn't have said that because she had never done that, it was a false accusation and she needed to make that clear before any rumor spread, but before she could do so, him, long ago free from her, quickly went out the door while she took her time to process his words; she was willing to follow him and had the hopes that she was fast enough to catch him but there was one thing stopping, something that he had sure noticed and took advantage of: she was still half naked.

Natsu (because his name is Natsu by the way if you didn't know yet thought I'm pretty sure the hair was more than enough to tell who he was) was walking calmly down the street knowing that she wouldn't follow him, thinking of what he had just done to the girl and feeling a bit guilty about it, but he had a past that thought him the importance of loyalty, and he also had been with girls that weren't; thinking about it made him remember the disaster that was his relationship with his last girlfriend, Lucy, the girl was amazingly beautiful and cheerful, also relaxed and kind of childish just like him, she was his perfect mate and he had lots of fun with her; same as Loki, Gray, Sting and Rogue, her lovers. The memory was painful but it taught him that nothing can be too perfect, just like with Lissanna, she was certainly especial to him, his first love and the one he regretted losing the most; to make a long story short, she moved to America and was reluctant about a long distance relationship, she said he should enjoy his life as she was to do the same there, and when she came back, which would be in a long time but was sure to happen, she would come back to him regardless of whoever she had met abroad, but that was 4 years ago and he couldn't help to wonder what if she falls in love for real and forgets about him?

Leaving aside his love life, he had to admit that he had been a little too harsh on Erza, but that was just because he saw her in a completely different light before and it disappointed him to no end; it was true that his crush on the scarlet beauty wasn't new but it certainly had grown the night before when he got the chance to talk to her, laugh with her and all the things they did, and thought he had no hopes, seeing that she was dating the school´s prince, he couldn't direct he eyes anywhere else whenever she was close to him. To say that he was devastated when she said what she said was saying too little, he had expected to hear Siegrain´s name but what she said was something completely different, probably her lover´s name, since that was how he found out about Lucy's infidelity, he did not know who this Gerard was nor did he care, but if he was one of Sieg´s close friends then it made it even worse, he knew how it felt since Gray was like a brother to him, now they fight all the time and even if they're still friends, it is not the same since Lucy became Gray´s official girlfriend and was secretly cheating on him with Loki, something that only Natsu knew but he wasn't going to tell him as payback.

Going back to the "Erza cheats on Siegrain with Gerard" issue, there was only one way to find out who he was and that was, asking Sieg himself, which he decided to do and as soon as he got home he dialed the number and waited for the guy to pick up.

**Hello, who is it?**

_**Hi, it's Natsu.**_

**How the hell do you have my number? We rarely speak to each other.**

_**I don't remember but listen, there is something I got to ask you.**_

**What is it?**

_**Who is Gerard, and who is him to you?**_

**He studies at a different college ´cause he has a scholarship, so I don't know how you know him but whatever, he's my twin brother, Gerard Fernandez.**

But as he finished saying this there was only silence at the other side of the line so he hanged up, leaving a frozen pink-haired to deal with his shocked self alone.

* * *

I hope you liked it and as always, Reviews are welcomed.


	4. The misunderstandig

I have nothing to say today, so just enjoy the story and please leave a review.

* * *

**Prince charming VS Mister right**

**CH 4. The misunderstanding**

"_He's my twin brother, Gerard Fernandez"_

Natsu could not believe what he heard and stayed silence long enough for Siegrain to hang up, leaving his head full of questions and his heart full of hatred towards the red-head, it was bad enough for her to cheat on him, but to do it with his own brother, his blood related sibling, and they were twins even; the fact that he had once liked that kind of girl made him disgusted, he even felt like throwing up, and he did, but that wasn't because he considered her disgusting but because of the hangover, that horrendous headache and the dizziness that was bound to torture him after the little party he had last night, the night that he vowed to forget. The night he got what he wanted, the girl of his dreams in his arms, that happened to be the same night he saw the true self of said girl and realized how stupid he was for trusting women again, all they do is hurt him and he was tired of it. Even the one he thought might have been the right one seeing how stable her past relationships were, turned out to be no different. **"Love sucks"** he thought before lying on his bed and falling into not-so-peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Natsu´s dream**

"Natsu" whispered a beautiful female voice.

"Honey, wake up" continued the voice, a bit louder this time.

The older and more mature Natsu began to stir and opening his eyes he was greeted by the sight of his oh so impossibly perfect wife. He reached out a hand to take hold of her head and pulling it closer to him, he planted a quick and gentle kiss on her soft cherry lips.

"Good morning, my love" he said as he parted. The woman answered with a nod and a sweet smile as she made her way out of the room and probably towards the kitchen to make her and her espouse some breakfast. When she was already gone her cell phone made an incoming message sound so dream Natsu sat up and picked it, he hesitated for a second before reading it as it was a violation to her privacy, but then the thought was dismissed and the text was read. It said:

_Erza, my queen;_

_I am sorry I couldn't contact you sooner, I have no valid excuse but I expect your forgiveness, I have been busy but worry not as I haven't forgotten the date we scheduled long ago, I will definitely be there and I hope you will too because there is something very important that we need to discuss about our relationship, I don't intend to ruin your marriage but I do feel that I have given you more love and attention than the idiot that calls himself your beloved husband, he does not deserve you but I do, I love you with all of my heart and forever will._

_Yours faithfully, Gerard._

* * *

When Natsu went to study on Monday, he still felt uneasy about the dream he had but also frustrated and angry for dreaming himself being married to that girl and at her for imaginarily cheating on the imaginary him. Every time he saw her he would look away and walk in the other direction, even if he needed to go her direction he would end up going around the entire building to get to his class, that much he hated her.

Erza on the contrary was always looking for him, hoping to see him walking by or meet him at the cafeteria; any chance she could get of talking to him and explain him that she wasn't who he thought she was and hadn't done what he said. She still didn't know where did he get the idea that she had cheated on her boyfriend, sure she was asked out a few times by random guys when Siegrain and her were still together but she rejected them all, she wasn't one to cheat and he should know that, she should tell him that, but how if he keeps avoiding her? It has been a week since that night and she hasn't seen him at all, the fact that they don't share any classes sure isn't helping her cause. The girl was happy he didn't start any rumor about her being a slut or anything of that sort, but she was still uneasy that he hated her so much without her doing anything as she would replay their "fight" now and then.

* * *

Two weeks had passed and she was getting immensely frustrated, news about the newly formed couple, Siegrain and Ultear, were spread all over as if they were rubbing their happiness on her face; but it wasn't that what kept her sad and unfocused, it was a certain pink haired boy she now knew with the name of Natsu Dragneel, the guy invaded her head like a plague not letting her think of anything else but him, the completeness she felt with him making her everyday life empty and meaningless in comparison and her mind full with thoughts of the night he held her.

Right before she reached desperation the infamous guy appeared, he didn't see her walking on his direction as he was looking for something in his bag pack, and when he did she was already too close for him tom run away. He tried walking pass her as if he didn't see or hear anything but soon enough she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him inside of the closest room, which happened to be a luckily empty AV room, she closed the door and released her grasp on the now very annoyed pinkette.

**-What do you want with me?** - he coldly asked.

**-I did not cheat on him!** - she uttered, straightforwardly.

**-Do you really expect me to believe that?**

**-You don't even have a good reason to think otherwise.**

**-I do, I have been there **- he bluntly answered** –You did exactly the same as my girlfriend when she was cheating on me.**

**-And what would that be?** - she asked, confused and curious.

**-You were stupid enough to scream your lovers name when you reached your climax-** he stated, making the girl in front of him blush at the scene replaying in her mind, vague and incomplete memories flashing all together.

**-But I don't have a lover to begin with-** she said after regaining her composure.

**-Oh really? Then who is** *school bell rings*

**-Excuse me who did you say?**

**-The bell rang already, I'm going.**

**-Wait, but I didn't hear you!**

**-Don't joke Scarlet, I don't have time for this- **he said then he left, leaving his companion more confused than she was before hearing his explanation, the doubt in her heart growing bigger as she now knew there was someone she subconsciously liked and craved for, but who? All she thought about for the rest of the day was that talk they had and that doubt he left her **"Who do I love?"**


	5. The comeback

This one is shorter than the others, sorry about that but my uncle took over the PC, I think he will stay for a week or so and I apologize beforehand if I take longer to update.

* * *

**Chapter 5 "The comeback"**

As Erza listened to the last of her lectures that day, she could barely focus on what the teacher was saying, which also happened in all of her classes courtesy of confusion master Natsu Dragneel, seriously, If she had to pay him for every time he filled her head with questions the guy would be rich. When the bell rang the students stood up to leave, or some went to ask something to the teacher, as for the girl with the fire-red hair, she stayed in place unmoving, she was in a completely different planet replaying her memories over and over in her brain but it had been a long while now and time made it even harder for her to remember the details of that night´s lustful events, thought most of the blame still fell upon the quantity of alcohol she drank.

When the girl came back to earth her classmates were long gone and so was the teacher, seeing the classroom empty and silent, she stood up to leave and went through the door without much thinking, she wasn't really paying attention to where her feet were taking her, she just knew she could trust her instincts and she did, she ended up in her locker, did what she had to do like taking her books and stuff and then headed for the exit, but when she reached the main door she saw something she didn't want to see; maybe she did want to see what she saw but she wasn't expecting it and was sure not ready for it. She could have been mistaken but she knew that was not the case, everyone mistook them but her, she knew them both well enough to tell the difference, the handsome, blue haired, mature looking guy in front of her was not her ex boyfriend, it was not Siegrain; it was him, the guy she had lost contact with some years ago, the guy that meant the world to her and that she missed so much, it was Gerard.

Something the blushing red-head didn't notice was that she wasn't the only one looking at the man, there was also an obviously pissed off pinkette glaring at him as if he wanted to kill him, which he most probably did; He would have confused him with his twin brother if he hadn't seen the other inside of the school building no more than five minutes ago, it was certain for him who knew about the two siblings even if the rest of people stood dumbfounded. **"That son of a bitch" **Natsu thought, since in his version of the story he had betrayed his own brother; he despised the guy and the girl who was walking towards him with a smile on her face and glow in her eyes.

When Erza reached her beloved childhood friend, she omitted the questioning about him being there and went straight to the "I've missed you so much" part which consisted of a bear hug, a kiss on the cheek, a loving stare and a jealous "potato sack" standing not far from the scene, glaring daggers at the display of friendly affection. Said sack of potatoes with the pink bow on top left the campus with his eyes glued to the floor and a frown on his face while murmuring incoherencies, probably insulting ones, to no one in particular.

After all the hugging and greeting they decided to go catch up, so Erza got in Gerard's car and he took her to a place he knew she would enjoy visiting… the bakery.

* * *

After talking about his life at that prestigious college and his achievements for a while, the scarlet beauty chose to change topics as she still didn't know why had he come to visit, the way back was a long ride so he wouldn't just come for nothing, there had to be a reason and she was praying it wasn't a bad one.

**-Why did you come today?**

**-Can't I simply come to visit?**

**-Out of the blue? And without visiting your family first? I don't think so.**

**-Ok then. Truth is nii-san gave me a call, he said that a guy told him a few things about me, mostly bullshit.**

**-Like what?**

**-Well at first he just called to ask who I was, but supposedly he called again saying that I had slept with nii-san´s girlfriend.**

**-you did what?**

**-I did not, but he believed it and was all pissed off about it, that I was the worst traitor to sleep with her.**

**-But you don't even know Ultear, do you?**

**-I don't, that's what I told him, luckily he believed but I am here is to face the coward who is making up those things about me.**

**-Do you at least know his name?**

**-Yeah, and what is worse is that he isn't anyone I know and for what he asked Sieg-kun, he doesn't know me either.**

**-Then who is it?**

**-His name is Natsu Dragneel**- that's when her face paled and her eyes widened.

**-N,n,n…Natsu?**


	6. The name

Another very short chapter, I sincerely apologize but this time there is no one to blame other than me, how is it you call it? Writer´s block? I think I have one and I just hope it goes quickly.** Read, enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 "The name"**

*knock* *knock*

Natsu carelessly opened the door to revel none other than the Erza Scarlet, but she was not alone, standing on both of her sides were two identically looking guys, Siegrain and Gerard Fernandez, thought he couldn't tell them apart. He glared at the woman in the middle and spoke with palpable anger in his voice.

**-How the hell do you know where I live?**

**-I just asked around, but more importantly, why are you making up shit about my brother?!**

**-Making up? What I told you was the truth; because I am such a nice guy I felt sorry for you so I told you ´cause I think you deserved to know.**

**-You´re lying- **Gerard exclaimed – **I don't even know Ultear to begin with.**

**-Who said anything about Ultear?**

**-You said, and I quote: "That brother of yours is sleeping with your girl".**

**-I meant Scarlet, you moron! Your ex!**

**-wait, WHSA?!- asked the shocked blue haired, one of them – You guys were dating?! Since when?! Why didn't you tell me?!**

**-So you didn't know? I guess you aren't the bad guy then, but she knew and still screwed with you while dating your own brother!**

**-I did not, damn it! Get that inside of your head Natsu, it NEVER happened.**

**-Oh really? Then help me understand one thing, why did you cry out HIS name when you were with me?**

The statement left the three teens speechless with their jaws on the floor and their eyes widened.

**-I said what?** - asked the confused red-head, blushing furiously.

**-His name, somewhere between "I'm coming" and "Oh my god", I know I heard it clearly, you said Gerard.**

There Erza's face became even redder than her own hair, to say she was embarrassed to hear him say that not only to her but even in front of other people was saying nothing, but they weren't just people, there was Gerard, The Gerard she fantasized about whenever she was being intimate with another man, according to Natsu that is.

Gerard on the other hand was as red as her, probably picturing the scene in his head, but his expression showed he was… Happy? Yes he was, happy to know that she thought of him that way because truth be told, she liked her as well. Even if his feelings were quite obvious during their childhood, he learned to dissimulate them and now they all thought he was over it, but he wasn't, he loves her and will never get over it, she was way too precious for him to simply let go and forget her, she was his princess, no, his queen, the queen of fairies.

FLASHBACK

"Eru-chan, come out already" said a child-like version of Gerard.

"But I'm not ready yet" sounded a sweet childish voice from the other side of the curtain in the changing room.

"Then what's taking you so long" asked little Gerard.

"The dress doesn't fit me"

"That's for eating too many cakes"

The little girl made a pout that the boy couldn't see but implied because of the noise she made.

"Should I bring you another one?"

"Yes please"

Not long after the boy was back with a new costume for the Halloween party, it resembled a fairy; he stretched his arm through the curtain and handed it to her, in a couple of minutes she was out of the dressing room, looking amazing, but she didn't seem happy with her new attire.

"What's wrong?"

"I liked the other one"

"But this one is really pretty, and it fits you perfectly"

"Yeah, but I liked being a queen"

"Wasn't it a princess costume?"

"For me it was a queen!"

"Of course it was, wait here" said the guy before leaving then coming back with a bright smile on his face and a beautiful shiny crown in his hand, which he gently placed atop the girl´s head.

"There, now you are the queen of fairies"

"Thank you!" exclaimed the joyful girl while repeatedly kissing his cheek.

END OF FLASHBACK

Going back to the "Erza might like Gerard" issue, she after regaining her composure, thought of a way to clear the misunderstanding without further humiliation; she glared at the pinkette and with a firm voice, she uttered coldly.

**-So what? Haven't you thought that maybe I said his name because I had it stuck in my head? He's a much appreciated childhood friend of mine and my boyfriend's twin brother; we haven't seen each other for ages! Didn't it occur to you that I might think of him once in a while? That day just happened to be one of few.**

That is when Gerard's hopes of his feeling being returned were drooped to the floor.

**-Not everyone I think of has to be my lover you fool! He is just a friend.**

And THAT'S when his already damaged optimism shattered.

"_**So I am just a friend?"**_

* * *

I will do my best to make the next chapter longer

**Little spoiler:**

_"I am sorry"_

_"Well, you should be"_

_"I know I acted like a jerk but please forgive me"_

_"After what you did? I don't think so"_

_"Please" (puppy face)_

_"Maybe, if..."_


	7. The confession

I managed to make this one a little longer and I am glad I am able of updating at the correct time _Me is very happy, _now **Read, Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

**Chapter****7 "The confession"**

The Scarlet beauty walked down the hall towards the cafeteria with a smile plastered on her face; finally her problems were solved; now she didn't have to worry about a certain pink haired boy starting any rumors about her or even better, the guy wasn't avoiding her anymore which was one of the things that made her sad over the past two weeks, in fact it was him who was now looking for her and when he saw her back he ran to catch up. Touching her shoulder slightly he got her attention and when she turned to him, smiling, he sheepishly returned it with one of his one before nervously uttering:

**-I am sorry.**

**-Well, you should be.**

**-I know I acted like a jerk but please forgive me.**

**-After what you did? I don't think so.**

**-Pleeeaaaasssseee**- he begged while making a puppy face.

-**How cute!** – she girlishly squealed**- Ok, I might forgive you, If you do something for me first.**

**-What is it?**

**-I´ll tell you later-** she said before heading towards the table from where some of her friends were waving at her.

The peopleseating at her table were none other than Mirajane; who was like a sister to her, meaning they always used to fight when younger, her boyfriend Freed and the guy who everyone thought was his boyfriend Laxus, who also happened to be the grandson of the head master; there was also Bixlow who for most of the people was the weirdest guy ever, he was studying music production and had gotten some of the mannerisms of his teacher, that even creeper man called Vivaldus Taka. Ultear and Siegrain used to seat with them too but after what happened they stopped hanging out with them, they even sat at the furthest table with Gray, his girlfriend Lucy, Loke, Meredy and of course Juvia also known as Gray´s number one fan.

Natsu on the other hand didn't have many friends, sure he still talked to Gray and they hanged at his place sometimes but he found it extremely awkward to seat with the both of them, instead he rather spending his lunch time with Gajeel, his tough frienemy, Levy, who secretly had a crush on the guy, Jet and Droy, brainless football players who got into college because of a sport scholarship and were not so secretly in love with the cute little Levy Mcgarden (A/N: I have nothing against football players thats just for Jet and Droy).

The lunch was boring for the pinkette even with his friend insulting him nonstop for something tribal, he was deep in thought trying to figure out what did she want of him. Sporadically taking glances at her he couldn't help but frown at the closeness she shared with that blonde, not that she belonged to him or anything but he had his right to feel jealous, HIS ARM WAS AROUND HER WAIST! Even if he knew it was just a friendly gesture for her he had suspected that the guy wanted more, again; seriously how many of her guy friends have a crush on her?

* * *

After classes were over all the students filled the hallways making it hard to find people, but even in the crowdedness one could never miss that out standing bright pink hair. When Erza found what she had been searching she ran to catch up and grabbing his arm she commanded:

**-You´re coming with me.**

**-And, where are we going?**

**-Out.**

**-Out like, on a date?**

**-Yeah, I like spending time with you.**

Natsu's cheeks went pink – **You do?** – He asked.

**-I do, you're a really nice guy, I like you**- she calmly answered.

Natsu's cheeks went tomato red and he couldn't speak anymore, instead he chose to shut up and let her lead the way, lucky them it was a Friday and next Monday was a holiday so they didn't have school nor homework to worry about, it will be just the two of them having fun and enjoying themselves, and they did; it was like their first date all over again, they had some ice cream, saw a movie at his place while eating pizza and drinking beer, the movie was a comedy so they laughed and laughed nonstop until they had no breath left.

When the laugher ceased and the drunkenness lessened, Natsu took the initiative and got closer to her, making her a little nervous but it's not like she disliked it, in fact, she knew what she risked herself to by coming to his apartment today, she had prepared herself mentally for it and had her mind-set in trying to make a direct approach; keyword: try.

"**Natsu" "Erza"** they both said in unison.

**-You go first-** she managed to say before he could utter a word, though he was probably thinking of saying the same thing.

**-You said you liked me, right?**

She nodded.

**-You meant that as a friend or…**

She leant in, making their lips slightly touch, she looked right into his eyes with the sweetest of looks, longingly as if asking for his permission, which he gave by cupping her right cheek and bringing her face closer to his, engaging the both of them in a deep but gentle kiss; he used his tongue to brush her bottom lip urging for her to allow him entrance but before he could go any further she broke the kiss and leant back a bit, surprising him.

**-I can't- **she said while looking down.

**-What?** - he confusedly asked.

**- Because last time you…**

**-It won't be like last time-** he interrupted –** what I said back then, I didn't mean any of it, it was all a misunderstanding I was really mad but the truth is… I do like you a lot, not like a friend but more and I don't know if you like me the same but, please give me a chance, please.**

**-Actually- **she said while… giggling? –**What I was about to say is that last time you didn't wear any protection and I'm on my highly fertile days so…**

**-So I didn't need to confess right now**- he interrupted again, laughing nervously.

**-Exactly, but I am glad you did.**

**-So?**

**-So what?**

**-Do you like me too?**

**-Oh, I do**- she simply said, Making the pinkette grin like a fool with his eyes glowing and his inner voice screaming "Fuck Yeah!"

Natsu stood up and grabbing her hand he lead her towards his room; she, knowing what he intended gave a lewd smile and followed him, sat on his bed and pulled him closer, having his crotch at eye level she bit her bottom lip and said:

**-I guess you do have some.**

**-I wouldn't be a man if I didn't keep a box on my bedside table-** he gave a smut smile and showed it to her to which the girl also smiled and opening his zipper she expertly "you know what" and then "you know what else" happened, with her saying the right name this time making him feel like the luckiest guy alive.

They were laying next to each other, panting and sweating but most importantly, they were smiling, smiling at their newly gained partners as if they were the last two people in the world, but they weren't, they had forgotten about a certain two that sure wouldn't be happy about their relationship and wouldn't stay calmed without doing nothing about it.

* * *

I know there are both Natza and Gerza fans reading this so I will try to keep it balanced, please don't hate me and leave a review.


	8. The first loved ones

Remember I said I'll try to keep Natza and Gerza on balance? Well Erza is not the cheating kind so don't expect much Gerza love while she is still with Nutsu, they wont be together forever so have patience.

**Read, enjoy & review (**I am serious about this not just a signature phrase, Review people! it makes writers happy**)**

* * *

**Chapter 8 "The first loved ones"**

Back to his everyday life in his prestigious but oh-so-boring university was the young and intelligent Gerard Fernandez, not that he was ungrateful or anything, he loved the chance this college was giving him but he couldn't help but miss his life back in Magnolia, his family and friends but most importantly, Erza. He had recently found out that his brother of all people had dated her, no one knew of his feelings so he couldn't hate him for stealing his love, and he didn't; he was mad about something else, he hated him for breaking her heart and making her shed her precious tears, THE GUY CHEATED ON HER FOR GOD`S SAKE! He deserved the worst of punishments in hell but he shouldn't be thinking that because they are brothers after all.

It had been three weeks since he went back to his hometown to solve a little misunderstanding and he was missing the place now more than ever, but this very morning he got a text message from his brother that made him want to be there not for seeing his friends but for kicking a certain pinkette`s ass.

_Hey bro,_

_I saw you didn't like it when I and Erza hid our relationship from you, not actually hid but we didn't tell you either, so I'm gonna give you the heads up; she got a new guy, remember the pink haired idiot? That's the lucky bastard of the season. But you didn't hear it from me XD_

_Sieg._

* * *

Somewhere far from the frustrated blue haired teen was a no-so-well-informed girl with white short hair and the face of an angel, she knew nothing of the two lovers situation and honestly didn't care since she had one of her own, but according to a promise she made long ago, she had falling in love strictly forbidden, if only she could control that and erase her feelings towards the pinkette, no not the one she left back in Magnolia, the one she was dating now who, to make it even worse, had the same name as him, Natsu Dragion was like her soul mate but what could she do if she had promised to the other Natsu that she would go back to him no matter what? She was in the middle of a teen age dilemma even if she wasn't a teenager anymore, or was she? She could be called a young adult for her age but she was still a little girl inside, and so was he, they had so much in common that she couldn't help but think that they were meant for each other; but again, so was Dragneel. Oh boy.

* * *

Back in Magnolia there is a content looking couple and unknown to them, there is someone wishing for the end of said happiness; midterm exams were getting closer so they didn't get to spend as much time together as they wished but that didn't represent a major drawback. The real problem is that someone from her past will comeback yet again but this time it wasn't because of a misunderstanding he wanted to clear, he`d come for his love he ought to fight for.

The last day of the exams, exhausted students left the school buildings walking like zombies, the scarlet beauty being a clear exception but not her companion, he was as tired as the rest of the laid-back students who left their studying session for the last-minute and had little to no sleep last night unlike the clever ones who studied through the whole week.

In front of the now gaping red-head stood once again her handsome childhood friend not far from his luxurious car; he waved at her trying his best to avoid glaring murderously at the lifeless corpse walking beside her, she gave a concerned look thinking that maybe something bad had happened for him to be here but then smiled seeing that he looked quite careless himself. The girl walked to meet him leaving her partner behind probably even forgetting his existence and went to hug her friend with a loving smile plastered upon her features.

When said companion realized the situation he ran to them and stood beside them waiting for the hug to be broken, it did but soon enough the girl started kissing the guy all over, avoiding the lips of course, but the guy didn't have enough self-control to do the same and avoid her oh-so-tempting cherry lips while kissing both of her cheeks, forehead and nose (yes, the nose too), figures the guy gave into temptation and quickly grabbing her chin, he brought his lips to hers and… No, neither Erza nor Natsu had the time to react before he gently placed a soft kiss on her lips, stunning her and making her eyes widen in shock while his eyes closed and Natsu, well Natsu was too shocked and tired to move so he stayed watching the scene with his jaw on the floor and his eyes open like plates.

Five seconds past and Erza hadn't given in to the kiss, but she wasn't struggling to break it either, she was too surprised to either kiss him or push him away. Gerard broke the kiss for a spare second and looked right into her eyes longingly before resuming his actions, he put his free hand around her waist to bring her even closer and began kissing her again with more passion this time, such passion that the girl couldn't resist any longer and… *loud thud* but before she could return the kiss, Natsu, finally out of his trance, took hold of Gerard`s hair and pushed him backwards with his back landing harshly on the side of his car, stunning Erza once more.

**-What the fuck do you think you're doing you bastard, kissing my girlfriend right in front of me?! No good!**

**-Natsu, wait! -** Erza exclaimed trying to calm the enraged pink haired who was currently choking her friend –**remember he doesn't know we are dating!**

**-Oh right, sorry dude-** Natsu said letting go of him and scratching the back of his head while smiling nervously – **But Erza is mine now so don't do that again, Ever again!- **he yelled the last part.

**-Sorry, I'm really sorry I did that; you must have felt terrible watching your girlfriend do that with somebody else- **He said, but he wasn't really sorry, he felt great about it, He had loved her even before that guy met her and if someone was going to have her, it would most definitely not be that pink haired idiot – **Anyway, I came here to visit, I just felt like seeing you again so what do you say if we go out and watch a movie or whatever- **he said forgetting the pinkette and looking at Erza like nothing happened.

**-Sure-** the girl simply answered as if she had already forgotten about the kiss but in reality her mind was telling her all kinds of stuff, mostly scolding her for almost kissing back even with her boyfriend watching them while other part of her was saying "You liiiiiiiiked it" in a very annoying tone.

*clears throat*- **Haven't you forgotten someone?-** said the pinkette kind of annoyed but mostly jealous.

**-Oh yeah-** she said, remembering that he existed- **he can come along right?** - She asked, looking at her childhood friend hoping he`d say yes because being alone with him under this circumstances would be awkward, REALLY awkward.

**-He can come if you act as if he doesn't exist; I came to visit YOU after all.**

**-Deal-** she happily answered.

"**I'm starting to hate this guy"** Natsu thought but tagged along none the less.


	9. The confrontation

Well this is chapter nine already** (**wow I am moving really fast with this story**), **if you get confused at some parts just wait for the next chapter. **Read, enjoy & review.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 "The confrontation"**

The three of them headed for the movie theater and watched a horror 3D movie which didn't scare Erza at all, no surprise there; but it did get on Natsu's nerves when the killer popped out of the screen holding his knife and almost decapitated him. After the movie had ended Erza said she was in the mood for Lasagna so they went to get some, later she said she wanted a shortcake so Natsu bought her one, Gerard wanted to pay but the ever so possessive pinkette wouldn't allow it.

When they were going back home Gerard took Natsu to his place first so he could get some alone time with Erza on the way to her place, making the pink haired teen very cautious about what he was intending to do, but he was mostly jealous. The trip was silent until the red-head spoke stoically.

**-Explain yourself- **she almost ordered.

**-What do you mean?** - He confusedly asked.

**-You know what I mean Gerard, the kiss- **She answered, emphasizing on the last word.

**-That, I think you already know- **he said with his eyes still on the road.

**-Are you saying that…?**

**-I don't need to tell you what you already knew- **he said, cutting her short.

**-Do you still…**

**-Still? Erza this is forever!- **he exclaimed interrupting her once more, parking not far from her house sensing the oncoming discussion that would make him crush if he didn't stop the car.

**-But you have to move on- **she said looking at him with concerned eyes and a motherly voice.

**-Move on? I've loved since the day I first met you and you want me to just forget about it and move on? - **He said ironically, now looking at her in the eye.

**-I'm already with somebody else and it's not only him I've been with others before, I moved on and so should you- **she stated, matter-of-factly.

**-I can't, my feelings for you are too strong to let go and you know it, you just don't seem to care- **he looked away when uttering the last part.

**-It's not like that, but is in the past now.**

**-Not for me- **he pointed out emotionlessly.

**-We are friends Gerard, we agreed to stay as friends and nothing more.**

**-Nothing more? Sure that is all I am to you- **he said with a sad voice.

* * *

Mean while, Natsu was laying on his bed unable to sleep despised how tired he was, he couldn't help but think of his girlfriend he left alone with that guy, he sure liked her and Natsu couldn't be safe that he would keep his distance just because she already had a man, he had a bad first impression of him so he most probably wouldn't stop himself and that's what got him so worried, not the fact that he may try to steal her but that maybe, she`d give in; the thought alone was enough to depress him. After all they were childhood friends, the guy knew her very well and could easily get any girl he wanted with those looks, something that Natsu will never admit out loud.

In the middle of his mind battle he heard a familiar song playing loudly close to his head, it was his phone ringing under his pillow but he didn't want to pick up, still he grabbed the phone to check who was calling and almost had a heart attack when he saw the name on the colorful screen. It was her…

* * *

Back with Gerard and Erza who were still arguing inside his car.

**-Yes it is, or do you want to ruin it like you ruined our relationship?- **she questioned him, grabbing his face to make him look at her again and see the seriousness in her eyes, but he could also notice the hurt in them as she began to bring back her painful forgotten memories.

**-I did not ruin anything, you did- **he said in an accusing tone.

**-It was entirely your fault! - **She exclaimed, getting her eyes teary from the memory.

**-Don't blame it on me Scarlet, you made the final decision! - **He yelled back.

**-Because you told me too! - **She was now very frustrated and feeling impotent, tears running down her cheeks while she looked down in regret.

**-It was the only way; I did it for your own good!**

**-For me?! I never asked for a way out and you know that! - **She exclaimed looking back at him.

**-Do you really think you could be living this life if it had been any different?!**

**-I don't care, I never did! **

**-You would have ruined your life-** he stated in a parental tone.

**-My life IS ruined! **

**-Don't be such a drama queen!**

**-Ten percent! You have any idea how little is that in probabilities?!**

**-At least is not cero- **he said matter-of-factly.

**-At least?! So what if you get on a car accident and lose the ability to move from the neck down, would you like to hear people say "at least you can still move your head"?!**

**-Listen, I know you hate me for what happened…**

**-No I don't hate you- **she said, interrupting him** – But I don't love you either, not anymore, I can't.**

**-I can see it in your eyes Erza, don't lie to me; you still love me just like I do, your just resentful for what I did but you have to understand- **he cupped her face with his hand and wiped of the tears while staring right into her eyes lovingly** – You were too young to be a mother Erza, I was thinking of your future.**

**-I know- **she sadly answered** – But what if I can never have children again?**

-**You will, someday; you will be an amazing mother, my queen.**

She wiped the tears on the other side of her face and gave a light giggle** – I missed you calling me that.**

He smiled wholeheartedly at her beautiful face and brought it closer to his; she understood what he intended but instead of trying to stop him, she leant in as well and closed her eyes, giving into his tenderness. The kiss was soft and gentle, like a first kiss would feel, he caressed her cheek slowly while they moved their lips in sync; feeling confident he slide his tongue inside of her warm mouth and brushed hers slightly, she responded and their tongues started dancing, soft sweetness being replaced by smut passion and that passion being interrupted by the sound of Erza`s cell phone. The parted panting breathlessly and she looked at the text she received.

_Erza;_

_We have a situation…_

She was worried and dumbfounded; she excused herself and went out of the car to call Natsu, leaving the bluenette a bit concerned as well.

**Natsu, hi, what is it?**

_**I think we should discuss this face to face.**_

**It's kind of late.**

_**Tomorrow then, I will go to your place; this is serious babe.**_

**Ok, bye.**

She felt even more worried but guilty over all, she had become a cheater and she hated it, she looked inside of the car through the window and told Gerard she had to leave already and left before he could utter a word **"What am I doing?" **she thought to herself, guiltiness striking her once more **"Natsu".**

* * *

***Spoiler for chapter 10***

I have something very important to tell you.

_What a coincidence, so do I, but you go first._

Please don't hate me for this but, I'm breaking up with you.

_What?!_


	10. The talk

I hope you like this one cause it took a lot of effort to write it,** Read, enjoy & review.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 "The talk"**

It was early in the morning and Erza had just come out of the shower, she went to dress herself but stop for a moment to look at herself in the mirror, noticing she had grown a small but not so attractive belly "That's what you for eating so much cake" she thought inwardly. While eating breakfast she heard a knock on the door, it was Natsu, but when she stood up to go open the door she instantly felt dizzy and went to throw up; she washed her mouth first then went to greet her guest. While walking towards the door she thought of the day before, what e said about having something very important to tell him but mostly she thought of him, not Natsu but Gerard, the guy she had kissed even dating Natsu, it wasn't that big of a deal but she felt terrible about it, she wanted to tell Natsu but didn't know how to. She opened the door.

**-You took a while to open; I thought you weren't home- he said as he stepped in, kissing her cheek and sitting on the couch with her sitting beside him.**

**-I was feeling a little sick.**

**-Are you alright? **– he said, looking a bit concerned.

**-It's OK now, don't worry about it, more importantly, tell me what you came here to say.**

**-Oh yeah, about that-** his eyes went down to look at his lap where his hands laid while he played nervously with his fingers – **I got a call from my ex.**

**-So?**

**-She leaves abroad but she said she's coming back next week.**

**-I don't get it, what do we care?**

**-Erza listen, I have something very important to tell you**

**-What a coincidence, so do I, but you go first.**

**-Please don't hate me for this but, I'm breaking up with you.**

**-What?!**

**-I'm sorry babe, really but; she and I agreed to date again when she came back regardless of whoever we met while apart.**

**-So, you're leaving me for your ex?**

**-We never really stopped loving each other; we just split up because she was leaving. I hope you understand.**

**-I do, I'm mad but I understand- she calmly said, hiding her true anger and sadness.**

**-So, does it mean we can stay as friends?**

**-Sure buddy.**

He laughed and so did her, both trying to dissimulate their true feelings, none of them wanted it to end there and it shouldn't, but sadly it had to. Suddenly Erza felt sick again and ran to the bathroom, worrying Natsu; he followed her and saw her throwing up but rather than being disgusted he was concerned, it may be a simple virus but it can also be something more serious so he couldn't just leave it as a query. Erza washed her mouth again and when she saw Natsu standing in the doorway she felt embarrassed and apologized that he witnessed her at such state. He grabbed her arm and pull her closer, he placed his hand on her forehead and noticed she had a slight fever. It was time to go to the hospital.

* * *

"Erza Scarlet" the nurse called, the results for her blood tests were ready; she stood up and walked towards the office where she saw Dr. Clive, he was a really nice guy, she knew him from the time she was sixteen and got pregnant, he was the one to give her the news and she got a lot of support from him; she was happy to meet him again and he seemed to be happy as well since his grin was bigger than ever.

**-Girldarts, so good to see you again!**

**-Indeed.**

**-Well, for your expression I think I'm not sick at all.**

**-No you aren't, in fact I've got what I think will be good news for you.**

**-I see, and what would that be, am I immortal.**

**-No, you're pregnant again!**

**-Say what? - she said a bit confused.**

**-You heard me, you are pregnant.**

This time she understood and reacted, but not the way he expected, there were soon tears in her eyes and she seemed unmoving.

**-What's wrong? Didn't you wish to be a mother? You were so depressed when I told you your chances were low that I thought you'd be happy when I gave you the news****.**

**-I would be if I had someone to share it with.**

**-What do you mean? What about the father isn't he your boyfriend? Don't tell me you just slept with an anonymous while drunk and now you don't know who the father is.**

**-It's not like that; he was my boyfriend but we broke up… at least 20 minutes ago.**

**-Wait, what?! You can't be serious, what are you going to do then?**

**-I can't have the baby on my own, but I can't abort either that'll crash my chances of getting pregnant ever again.**

**-Its adoption then.**

**-It's my only option.**

* * *

The red-head now laid on her bed alone, staring at the ceiling while she cried silently; Natsu had left immediately after he brought her back home, she had to tell him it was just a virus to relax him, but it wasn't just a virus, it was a growing baby whose father was him, something that he won't ever know. She would have cried all day if it weren't for the phone call she got from her azure haired friend, also known as Gerard; she was reluctant to answer him since she knew he would notice she had been crying but picked up anyway.

_Hello, my queen._

Hi

_I can tell you've been crying, your voice is cracked._

Don't ask.

_No need, whatever it is, HE caused it._

Just partly.

_What about the other part?_

That's just faith screwing around.

_Really? Like what?_

Didn't I tell you not to ask?

_Can't help it, now tell me._

You're not going to like it.

_If it makes you cry sure I won't, but keeping it to yourself won't help solve the problem._

Telling you won't change it either.

_Is it really that bad?_

It could have been great news 2 hours, but now…

_Let me guess, the one making that change is the little bastard._

You're right, he is.

_Anything I can do to help._

You can marry me and take full responsibility over the baby I'm carrying- she stoically said, though she meant as a joke.

_Sure-_ he calmly answered, but he didn't mean it as a joke, he just registered the first half of what she said and he liked those words "Marry me…" but then he processed the whole statement and frowned "Did she just say that idiot impregnated her?" – _Excuse me could you explain the last part. _

Told you, you wouldn't like it.

_Did he…?_

He did.

_And then he dumped you?_

He doesn't know anything so don't think that he left me for it.

_Then why did he?_

He has another girl, but before you say anything; no, he's not a cheater.

_He better not be._

He isn't, I am, unless you already forgot…

_Yesterday? – he interrupted – How could I?_

I'm glad it meant something for you.

_And for you as well, I can tell. But leaving that aside, when is the weeding- he said teasingly._

I'm not getting married yet, I think of giving it up for adoption.

_No you won't, what if this is your last chance of ever being a mother, you wouldn't like to waste it._

Please don't destroy my hopes like that.

_Keep the baby- he said almost ordered._

I can't do it on my own.

_I am here for you._

To make you responsible for another man's child? I could never.

_I am making myself responsible for your well-being and your happiness. Erza I love you let me be by your side, I promise I will love that child as if it were my own; we can do this together, we are both about to graduate, I can get a job and all and I'm sure both our parents won't mind helping a little. Please, just give me this one last chance._

The girl stayed silent for a moment as he waited patiently for her response, what he said was true and she knew she could trust him but there was still a little part of her telling her that she shouldn't, that Natsu was the father not Gerard and it wouldn't be right to never let him know of it; she still liked him despite him leaving her but they couldn't be together now, all she had was the guy she was talking to and it would be stupid of her to reject him.

Gerard? – She softly muttered.

_Yes?_

I accept.


	11. The lonesome

Well here is chapter 11, I am thanking Kuroyagi-sempai for ruining the surprise twist I had for the plot. Anyway **Read, Enjoy & Review.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 "The lonesome"**

There he was, standing alone in that crowded airport, waiting for the loud-speaker girl to announce the landing of flight S284; he got a call from his beloved Lissanna hours ago telling him that she was about to board so she should be there by 3:00pm, but it was already 3:42pm and she hadn't come yet. When he was starting to get worried the white haired girl showed up from his back dragging her luggage, she touched his shoulder and greeted him with the biggest of smiles when he turned to face her; he smiled as well and hugged her, she was short and thin so he picked her up and spun her around making the girl giggle. When he put her on the floor they both felt slightly dizzy but thrilled, they headed outside to get a taxi, walking side by side without uttering a single word; Natsu was now the one dragging the heavy luggage and opened the car's trunk to put it in, then he got in the cab with her and told the diver where to take them.

**-So, how was America?** – He asked attempting to break the silence.

**-It was great, I graduated as a teacher.**

**-You were studying that? You never told me you liked teaching.**

**-Well, I do; I love children, they are so cheerful and careless.**

**-Good to know** – He chuckled – **And tell me, did you meet a lot of people?**

**-Yeah, but I did not date a lot of guys if that is what you ask, I'm still a virgin.**

The pinkette blushed at her bold comment and yelled at the driver when he saw what face he was making – **You didn't need to tell me that** – He nervously said to which she cringed and blushed.

When they arrived at his apartment he took in her luggage to his bedroom as she went through the house, studying it. She went to his room and sat on the bed signaling him to seat beside her, he did it with a confused look not knowing what she wanted.

**-There is something I need to tell you** – She paused for a moment to wait for his reaction but he was still dumbfounded when she resumed her speech – **I met somebody and… I really think I love him **- yet another pause but still no reaction – **His name is Natsu too, can you believe it? You two really look-alike but there's just something special about him. His even moving here to be with me when he finishes his studies and…**

**-I'm glad **– he interrupted – **I'm happy you found such a guy; it's just normal that after so much time being apart you would fall for somebody else, I'm not mad at you.**

**-Really?**

**-Yeah, though it would have been better if you told me that over the phone when you called.**

She giggled – **Sorry about that. I guess I'll leave now **– She said while standing.

**-Do you have a place to go? Because if you don't you can stay.**

**-I do, don't worry about it; come on, help me with the luggage.**

She got a taxi and went who-cares-where while he entered his house and immediately dialed her number, Erza's number. The moment Lissanna told him she wouldn't date him again he noticed that he wasn't feeling hurt at all, her betrayal meant nothing to him, what did matter was that he had broken Erza's heart for her sake and now he felt like an idiot for doing so even if he knew his feelings towards the white-haired girl weren't as strong as before.

* * *

Erza was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling; her mind plagued with thoughts of Gerard and the baby. He had to go back to study but since he was graduating that year, they had agreed that he would come back to Magnolia so they could be together and raise their child, because now they addressed the baby as "our child" not minding to give its biological father any credit.

She came back to earth when her cell phone rang, it was him. She was reluctant to answer but remembered that they said they would be friends and it isn't right for her to ignore him.

-Hi.

_-Hello Erza, missing me?_ – he joked.

-Not really – she said and they both laughed.

_-Everything alright?_

-Yeah, I'm not sick anymore if that's what you mean.

_-Actually I meant us._

-There is no "us" Natsu and don't worry about it, I'm fine.

_-Listen; I'm sorry I left you like that, it was stupid of me._

-Don't say that, you had a promise to keep; I swear I'm not mad at you.

_-I feel stupid because I was the only one who still cared about our promise._

-What do you mean?

_-She found someone better and left me for him - _he stoically said.

-Well you don't sound very hurtful.

_-I'm not, I just realized I don't love her like I used to._

-Well I'm glad you didn't end up heartbroken.

_-Yeah, about that… I want to be with you again._

-Natsu please don't, I know we parted in the best of ways but that doesn't mean we can go back.

_-Why can't we?_

-Because I already have someone else.

_-Already?! Erza it's been just a week._

-So?

_-You sure move on fast._

-The fact that I'm with him doesn't mean I've completely forgotten about you – she said with a bit of anger in her tone, which he noticed.

_-Sorry. Tell me, who's the lucky one?_

-Gerard.

_-Ha! I knew he liked you! – _he exclaimed in victory_ – He was just waiting for us to break up to lay his hands on you, that jerk!_

-Hey don't call him that!

_-Sorry._

Erza stayed silent for a moment in deep thought while Natsu called "Erza, babe are you still there…", she was thinking of the baby; she couldn't accept him again even though she wanted to, she wouldn't betray Gerard like that, but she was seriously considering to tell him the truth, to at least let him know that he had a child she was going to raise.

-Natsu, I have something to tell you but you have to come over – she hanged up immediately not letting him answer but she knew he was coming.

* * *

She was right, not more than 20 minutes later the pink haired teen was knocking on her door. She opened it and he greeted her with a bold peck on the lips then went inside and like last time, he made himself comfortable on her couch with her following to seat beside him.

**-What is it?**

**-This isn't easy to say, really I can't find the proper words so I'm just going to say straight** – she paused to take a deep breath and gather the courage – **I'm pregnant.**

Natsu's eyes went wide and so did his mouth while his mind went blank and his body motionless.

**-YOU WHAT?!**

**-But don't worry about it; I'm not making you responsible.**

**-Wait so; it is mine, not Gerard´s?**

**-Not biologically but, his going to be the father.**

**-And where do I fit?**

**-You don't; I'm telling you this because I thought you deserved to know but you won't have to be with me or give me money at all, Gerard will be the baby's father.**

**-No he won't, I will – **he firmly stated** – I have the right to.**

**-The right? Do you even know how hard it is? You should thank me because I'm not giving you any responsibility.**

**-Thank you for letting another man take my place?**

**-Oh, so this is a man's pride thing?**

**-I did that baby with you and I'm going to raise it with you.**

**-It's not yours! I'm carrying it so I get to choose who to be with and guess what?**

**-You are not giving it to him, it is mine not his!**

**-Natsu, face it! Gerard loves me, he wants to be with me and help me raise this baby when he shouldn't even care to bother about my or your mistakes. He is a great guy and I will marry him! **

**-I didn't tell you anything about taking care of it because I didn't know about it, otherwise I would have done the same, I love you Erza and I won't give you away so easily.**

**-If you loved me then why did you leave, huh? The very day you dumped me I was planning to tell you I was pregnant but you chose to leave me and go with her!**

**-See?! I knew you were hurt by it you just pretended not to care!**

**-Screw you and your possessiveness! The decision is already taken so deal with it!**

**-Its not too late yet, I still have over 7 months to win you over.**

**-I could never fall for you again after you dumped for another girl as if I was worth nothing.**

**-You'll see – **he said in a challenging tone while leaving the house.

Erza sat on her couch silent, tears streaming down her cheeks, she had hold them in for all the time he stayed but she couldn't anymore; she had lied about not being able to love him again, she never stopped loving him in the first place and seeing how determined he was about helping her with the baby just made her love him more, but there was still Gerard. Gerard was an amazing guy and sure he may have hurt her in the past but he was atoning for his sins in the best way he could think of, he was giving her the chance to live the life she could have had if things hadn't turned out badly for them in the past, but it was even better now that they were older; she wouldn't forgive herself is she told him she was going back with Natsu, that will make him feel like a second place price and somehow he was; the only reason Erza had accepted his apology so easily was because at that moment she desperately needed someone to rely on and there he was, offering a friendly hand and his unconditional love and support. **"Sorry Natsu, but I can't leave him" **she whispered.


	12. The revelation

**Guys I am so sorry I didn't update this days, I really am. Please hit me! *slap* Thank you.**

**Now enjoy chapter 12, we are getting closer to the end! Please excuse any mistake I may have made and also leave a review.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 "The revelation"**

Months passed, five to be more precise but that doesn't change anything; no matter how much time passed it wouldn't change the fact that Erza was pregnant with his baby, which wasn't a problem at all, the bad news is that she was going to raise the baby together with Mr. righteous, not caring to even let him see his daughter/son, let alone take part in her/his life since the always-so-perfect Gerard Fernandez would never allow such thing; to say that Erza agreed was to say the least, he had broken her heart and so, she was glad to keep him as far away from her as she could. Natsu could still remember when he talked with him about the issue.

_**Flash back**_

_-Dude, from one man to another; don't you think it is too cruel to just ban me from seeing my own child?_

_-It's not about the child, though I do care about it, what I'm worried about is you around my queen._

_-So you just don't want me to steal her away?-Natsu asked, indignantly._

_-Exactly- Gerard answered with a calmed voice but unable to hide the frown on his face._

_-What an idiot you are!-the pinkette exclaimed._

_-Excuse me?!_

_-Listen man, I'd love to have Erza back all to myself, but that is not possible now and I do know how to give up, I won't take what's yours so relax; all I want is to be the father of my child._

_-Don't lie to me Natsu, you love her and you still want her so don't say you don't-Gerard stated, matter-of-factly._

_-I do, but I will back off._

_-If you're willing to give up on Erza then give up on the baby as well, you can just pretend that it never happened and problem solved- he offered, getting tired of the boy´s persistence. _

_-I can't do that, a lover is one thing, but a son? I can't turn my back on my own blood- he firmly stated._

_-We don't need your help, and the baby won't even get to know you so, how can it miss you?_

_-What?! You won't even let me meet my own child?! You bastard! - He yelled disapprovingly._

_-I'm sorry "buddy", but this is how things are._

_-Erza knows?_

_-She does._

_-And she agrees?- he asked._

_-Natsu just face it._

_-That's not what I asked you. _

_-She does. _

The memory alone made Natsu's heart ache, to think that she would be heartless enough to deny him that. Letting him meet the baby when he or she was born was the least she could grant him but not even that he got; it was as though the baby was Gerard's and he didn't exist at all.

What poor little Natsu didn't know is that Gerard lied that day, Erza never agreed to it; even if it was true that she would rather not to see him often after what happened between them, she did think that he deserved to at least be there when she gave birth to their baby and even in the first months. What Erza had planned was simple and quite convenient: She lives with Gerard; Natsu comes to visit often and spends time with the baby while he takes care of it when Erza and Gerard have to work, the baby turns 8 months old and Natsu has to stop coming over, then the baby turns one year old and already has his father out of his/her memory. She even wanted to make Natsu the baby's godfather so that he could have an excuse be there in special occasions such as birthdays or his/her weeding day; everything was perfect in her head but in reality, she knew that mister jealous freak wouldn't let that happen.

She knew just how possessive of her Gerard could be, and she learned it the hard way. Four years ago, it was her fifteen birthday party with just family and close friends, Gerard was already her boyfriend of months at that time and they really liked each other, though he wasn't the only one; many guys from Erza's class had a crush on her and that didn't hurt anybody but there was this one guy, brave or maybe stupid enough to approach another man's girl, and that guy was none other than Laxus Dreyar; He flirted with her right in front of Gerard who made quite a scene when he saw it, not the drama queen kind of scene but the violent one, the guy was a beast when it came to defending his possessions and Erza was one of them. In short note, he would never let Natsu get near her or the baby, case closed.

* * *

Natsu could barely focus on what the principal was saying, they were gathered in the auditorium listening to whatever the old man had to say about the oncoming football game, apparently it was rare for their team to come so far, they were semifinalists and that seemed to be very important for everyone in the school but he couldn't care less, he had his own life to worry about, and a very complicated one for that matter; this was one of the few occasions where he could be under the same roof as her since they didn't share any classes and only god knew where she ran off to eat at lunch time 'cause she was never around campus or at the cafeteria. Her red hair stood out in the crowd, she was in the second row if not in the first one, and she definitely was paying attention to the principal`s speech while all he could think of was either being with her and the baby or killing the annoying jerk stopping him from it.

He still remembered his promise to her, he said he would win her heart again before she gave birth but he had to admit, it was a lost bet. Erza wasn't easy, and that may sound ironic seeing how easy it was for him to get into her pants the very same day they met, but what not easy means in her case is not that she is uptight, it means that for her to fall in love with you some skills are needed; some of which he lacked of, to make the list short you could say that Natsu wasn't the prince-like boyfriend that every girl wanted, and Erza was a girl so she dreamed of the sweet and handsome Prince Charming as well, right?

No, she didn't; but that very important piece of information was still unbeknownst to the lovable pink haired idiot.

* * *

There was a knock on the door that she wasn't expecting; she stood up slowly and went to open it revealing the grinning face of her long time friend, Laxus; she smiled at him and tried to give him a greeting peck on the cheek, key word: tried. The brave blonde moved his head a little and the kiss landed directly on his lips, he smirked and walked in as she closed the door, not paying much attention to that little kiss they shared as it happened almost every time he came over so she took it as a prank; she would even laugh at it whenever he missed.

The sat on the floor with their backs against each other while he drank some beer and she had to settle with water, damn you pregnancy; her bump was already showing as she was 6 months through but only her friends and teachers had noticed, the rest of the people didn't pay much attention and some just thought she was fat.

**-How is everything going?** – He asked nonchalantly, breaking the silence.

**-Morning sickness is gone, now it all just feels like I've become fat.**

**-You know what I mean, shortcake.**

She smiled at the comment –**It's been a while since you last called me that** – She said.

**-Because I thought you had left it behind, but apparently you still are Strawberry shortcakes` number one fan.**

**-It's just that I've been having all kinds of crazy whims** – She said with a pout.

**-You just love it so don't deny it; plus, you're changing the topic.**

**-Everything is fine.**

**-I don't believe you.**

She sighed – **I know** – She said bringing her knees closer to her chest and hugging them – **Its bad, it's all messed up I don't know what to do; I want Natsu to take part in the baby's life, it's only fair that he does but Gerard would never allow it, he wants him out of our lives but… - **She grabbed a hand full of her hair and pulled it out of frustration **– God I hate this.**

**-Can I help in anyway?**

**-I don't know, can you?**

**-What do you need?**

**-I need a revelation**- She sarcastically said –**Something that helps me decide whether I should just forget about Natsu and move on with Gerard, or ignore his jealousy and give Natsu his place as the baby's father.**

**-Or…?**

**-Or what? I have no other choice, if I let Natsu see the baby hell will fall upon him and you know that; I don't want them both fighting or Gerard being mad at me for disobeying him.**

**-…Or you could go with Natsu instead of Gerard, he's the baby's real father after all.**

**-No way, I can't leave Gerard.**

**-Why not?**

**-Because I love him.**

**-You do? – **He asked, not believing she had meant it.

**-I, I, I do- **she said with a slight stutter.

**-But you too love Natsu, don't you shortcake?**

The red-head stayed silent; Laxus understood that his job was done and stood up slowly so that she wouldn't fall too hard against the floor since she was lying against his back, she was left lying on the floor with her eyes glued to the ceiling as he exited her house without making much noise. She was brainstorming over his words, thinking of every moment she had spend with him, all that he made her feel; what he said, what he did, what made her trust him so easily when they first met. Then she compared those happy memories with the sad ones, there weren't many of them, only one in fact: the day he broke her heart. But then again, he had to for his true love`s sake and she understood that yet it hurt her that she wasn't the one to hold his heart thoroughly. She dismissed the sad thought and went back to reminiscing. After some time of thinking about him and even comparing the relationship she had with him she came to a final conclusion, though not a very encouraging one, **"Oh my god, what am I going to do?... I love them both"**


	13. The accident

Sorry that this one is so short but I didn't have much time so you will have to settle with this for the day**. Read, Enjoy & Review.**

* * *

**Chapter 13 "The accident"**

Being absentminded outside is a very dangerous thing to do, you may ask why but the reasons are many; you can step on something disgusting or trip, maybe bump into someone or something, or in the worst of cases, you can cross the street with the light still red and end up like the beautiful red-head, too busy thinking about love and future that she didn't notice the black Mercedes coming on her direction before it was too late. She regretted it, she regretted it to the point where she even wanted to kill herself but didn't because she couldn't even rise from the hospitals bed; it hurt her greatly but not only physically, that was the last of her worries. Not being able to walk again was a soft slap in the face compared to the hard kick in the gut that was losing her baby, but it wasn't the loss but that she now knew for a fact that her chances of being pregnant ever again were now a perfectly round and unchangeable zero. She was out for three days and got the bad news as soon as she woke up, not because a nurse told her since the doctor wanted to keep it secret for a while knowing it would depress her but because she realized it herself; it's not like you can have a six months pregnancy belly then wake up the next day without it and not notice.

Desperation, frustration, depression and self-hatred; she saw that her belly was no longer there and instantly knew what had happened and blamed her stupid self.

Natsu or Gerard? She no longer had to ask herself that question but that didn't make her feel relieved, just after she had realized that she might even want Natsu around again she loses him, and that may sound like a very negative thought but it was the truth, or at least for her it was; In her mind the only thing Natsu wanted from her now was his child and that was something she didn't posses no matter how much it pained her it wouldn't come back and life wouldn't give her a second chance as a mother, nor with Natsu.

Gildarts walked in the room with a concerned look, which only saddened even more when he saw her distant expression , how the heck was he supposed to give her the bad news seeing how depressed she already felt?

**-What is it?** – She asked not even looking at him.

**-Your baby…**

**-It's gone**- she interrupted – **I already noticed that. **

**-And you can't…**

**-Have babies anymore**- She completed - **That I know too.**

**-You can still walk for what X-rays show.**

**-I'm glad**- she coldly answered –** Anything else?**

**-Yes **– He paused for a moment and cleared his throat – **Your boyfriend, the baby's father he…**

**-OK there you're talking about two different guys, which one is it?**

**-He… he tried killing himself** – He blurted out nervously.

Her eyes widened and mouth a gape, she wasn't looking at him until now, she turned at neck break speed to see his expression, she wanted to see him laugh because he was joking, but he wasn't, he was death serious and it made her heart sank; her only hope was that the man said "tried" but she didn't know how bad did he end up, hell he might be even be in a coma and she didn't even know who "he" was, what she did know is that he had done it because of her, for her and the baby which made her feel worse about it if that was somehow possible. She still had that one question to ask and that was: **"Who is ****_he_****?"**


	14. The bad news

**Chapter 14 "The bad news"**

A knock was heard on the door and it opened to reveal a tall blonde guy with teary eyes, the people in the room diverted their attention to him, the doctor cleared his throat and patting the head of the gaping girl seating on the bed, he said:

**-I better leave now.**

**-But you haven't answered me yet** – She complained.

**-Oh, sorry, did I interrupt something?** – Laxus apologized.

**-No you didn't, we can talk about it later** – Gildarts answered while exiting the room.

The blonde walked next to the bed and hugged the woman seating there as tight as he could whilst sobbing.

**-Laxus, I need to breathe.**

**-I'm not letting go** – He whispered into her ear – **You got me really worried, shortcake.**

She gave in to his embrace and hugged back; she knew just how much she meant to him and could see that he really cared – **I should have been careful, sorry to worry you.**

He let go of her and stared at her beautiful glowing eyes with concern; she had most probably been told about everything, the baby, her chances of having another one and to top it all, just in case she wasn't miserable enough with what had happened, that idiotic boyfriend of hers decided to make it worse by killing himself; he was grateful that he couldn't as it would have made her hate herself greatly.

**-How are you feeling?**

**-I'm fine, I thought I would feel a lot of pain but actually I don't, probably for the medicine they give me.**

**-You know I didn't mean it that way.**

**-Oh, you want to know how am I taking the bad news?** – She sarcastically asked – **Well it's complicated.**

**-How?**

**-I'm kind of glad that I don't have to have the baby now, I mean I'm still young; but it breaks me to know that I'd never be a mother even though I wanted a family so bad **– She sadly commented.

**-And about…, the other issue?**

**-The intent of suicide? I know nothing about it, Gildarts left before he could tell me, and probably he never wanted to.**

**-It's because you're too weak to take it.**

**-Then why did he tell me about it in the first place?**

**-You're right. But leaving that aside, how's everything? I mean with the two of them.**

**-Nothing, they haven't come yet, but I doubt there's more to it.**

**-What do you mean?**

**-Natsu, he… he was…**

**-After you for the baby?**

**-Yes** – She sadly answered.

**-And Gerard?**

**-I don't know, I mean he loves me but…**

**-Of course he does, and I hate him for it but he does, he even tried killing himself when you got injured.**

**-He WHAT?!**

"Oh shit" he thought as he nervously scratched the back of his head – **You weren't supposed to know that yet.**

**-I can't believe it was him.**

**-So it would have been more believable if Natsu had done it?** – He asked while quirking a questioning eye brow.

**-No** – She hesitantly answered – **He isn't one to take those measures, I know him.**

**-You also know Gerard and you never thought he would do that.**

**-Yeah – **She paused for a moment to think of the past, the tortuous past, and then spoke** – This sucks! Love triangles, lost children, suicide, accidents, self-hatred and betrayal! Why can't my life be normal?! It hurts! – **She whined as she sobbed and her eyes got teary.

**-Hey! don't cry, I know it seems bad but it'll change someday; I am here for you** – He comforted while hugging her again.

She cried against his chest while thinking of everything that had happened to her; it all started when Siegrain left her or rather say, when she met Natsu. She used to see him as her savior but after all that had happened, cheering her up didn't seem like such a big deal nor did the break up; the night they were together, the things he said to her in the morning, how he ignored her and all that about the misunderstanding. The way she slowly got to like him and then got together, that's when they fucked up everything; yes she was cautions about it but because life can be a bitch sometimes:_ it_ broke and she got pregnant, but she found out about it when he had already broken up with her, then she began dating her ex but he came back and she told him the truth, which he didn't accept and wanted to be with her; there came the arguments about how to raise the baby and her doubts about who to stay with knowing that they both loved her and were willing to support her in every way, but then there was the accident and Gerard's suicide intent to make it all worsen.

Coming to a conclusion:

Life is a bitch sometimes.

Condoms fail you when you need them the most.

And love can be a real pain at times.

"God I seriously need a rest" She thought as she felt asleep in Laxus' arms. He laid her on the bed and giving her a soft peck on the lips, he whispered goodbye to her and left. He went straight to the other room to see Gerard, he wasn't really that bad but the thing had been recent so he was kept on watch just to be sure; him not breathing for 2 minutes might have damaged his brain so they had to take care of him. As he walked in the room and saw him eating some Jello while staring into nothingness, the only thought that crossed his mind was "That idiot" and he was right. You have to be an idiot, and the worst kind of it, if you leave the girl you love alone at her worst and try escaping every trouble by simply ending your life instead of being there for her; he clearly didn't deserve her and specially not after what happened when they were younger but he couldn't tell her that, if she truly loved him then he, as the _friend_ that he is, had to let her be happy with the little bastard. But even thought he hated the guy for several reasons, he would rather have her with him than with the pinkette. Why, you ask? Because when Erza was brought to the hospital in critical state and her closed ones were called, him and Natsu were the ones to come and when Gildarts told them about her situation and how low the possibilities were for the baby, he said: "Listen, I love her, but that is MY FIRSTBORN we are talking about and I don't give a shit what you have to do but no matter what, save the baby!

The memory alone made his blood boil, lucky that the doctor knew Erza personally and didn't have the cold heart to sacrifice her because he knew that even if he did, the chances that the baby could survive were too low, there was just too much at stake so he played safe and Laxus was extremely grateful. Gerard wasn't there to see it or else he would have probably tried to kill Natsu instead of himself "I could have helped him" The blonde thought with a smirk as he pictured the world without that Dragneel guy, he started it all if you ask him, so it was indirectly his fault that Erza was going through such hell and he deserved to pay; he had tried to convince her that he was a nice guy and make her realize that she may like him as well but that was before he saw his true colors, the selfish brat didn't really love her "Nobody loves her like I do"

Gerard eventually took notice of the tall figure standing and the door way and signaled for him to enter, not that he was waiting for his permission anyway.

**-What is it, Laxus?**

**-Erza is up** – He informed – **She's been so since yesterday I think. **

**-Thanks for telling me **– He said with a fake smile, not that he didn't like what he heard or didn't appreciate the information, but he disliked the person he was getting it from. Love rivals once… **- If that's all then I think you can leave.**

**-Does my presence bother you?**

**-To be honest, it does** – He simply answered.

**-OK then, I will go back and see Erza** – He said while making a motion.

**-Wait! Don't go** – He exclaimed with a frown – **Seriously man when are you going to give in?**

**-Why should I?**

**-Erza is with me now so stop it, will you?**

**-What is there to stop? **– He asked, playing dumb.

**-Do you think I'm stupid; I can see how you flirt with her, acting all friendly, it pisses me off; you'd never be out of friend-zone and you know that, you just don't want to accept it** – He harshly stated, making Laxus feel weak on the knees; that one really hit the spot, he had to admit that the man was right, he was an insensible jerk, but he was right, "I don't even count as a _man_ to her, do I?"

* * *

I know it looks kind of Laxus-centered but I really am considering putting hm in the mess. Also for those of you who think I am being too harsh on Natsu and Gerard, please don't be mad its just for the sake of the story's plot.

In case you feel like helping the world, you can start by doing one step at a time and leave a REVIEW, it can really help me improve both my writing and mood.


	15. The truth

Here is chapter 15, sorry if it seems kind of short.** Read, Enjoy & Review**

* * *

**Chapter 15 "The truth"**

As the hurtful Laxus exited the ward, Gerard was left alone once again to think of what he had said and done; the guilt made him want to shot himself and he had probably done that four days ago, if he owned a gun. He was sad that Erza had lost their baby nut it just meant that she didn't need his help and that was even worse, and though he would never say it out loud he knew she would rather be with Natsu than him is given the choice; he had hurt her in the past and was only forgiven because she needed a friend to rely on and there he was, taking advantage of her misery. He did care about the child but just a little, what he really wanted was to be with Erza again and manipulated her at her weakest to do so. He knew what kind of girl she was and even if she didn't want to pursue a relationship with him, shed do so only to keep herself from hurting his feelings and now that the baby was gone Natsu had no excuse to keep hanging around her so, he could have her all to himself but, how was he supposed to face her now? He couldn't lie to her when staring at her light purple eyes; but he couldn't tell the truth either, he knew that if it made him hate himself she would as well, but if he had to live in a world where he has to deceive his love to keep her by his side, or bear the pain of letting her go and losing her even as a friend; he would rather die than live in that world but he had already tried once and failed, so now he had no other option, he had to tell and hope, beg, whish and pray for her forgiveness.

Erza had to stay in the hospital for two weeks, under normal situations it would be just one but since Gildarts knew he personally and cared so much for her, he made her stay. During those two weeks any had come to see the scarlet beauty; Siegrain came with Ultear and Mirajane came with her boyfriend too, they were worried about her but not as much as Natsu, he loved her but knew how to dissimulate it, he only visited her once and for a few minutes, leaving the red-head a bit confused but mostly sad; sad that the only words he said were: A formal greeting, "How have you been? Does it hurt?" and a simple farewell. She couldn't help but think that he had lost all interest in her and sure he had the right to after what had happened and how she refused to be with him even if she wanted it herself, but it still hurt to know that he didn't care for her anymore the way she cared for him.

But her conclusion couldn't have been more wrong, he did care for her greatly but his conscience wouldn't give him a rest; when seeing her face he remembered the split second he glanced at her bruised and bleeding face that day, the day that she lost their baby and almost loses her life. The day he decided to sacrifice her. Even if it was for the baby's sake it was just wrong of him to say that, he couldn't remember what was going through his brain when he said it, how dare he put anything before her? She was his love and he could have many babies in the future but there is only one Erza Scarlet, the girl who had him dancing in a cloud whenever she spoke and made him see stars whenever they kissed, the mere sight of her beautiful face being perfectly framed by her scarlet hair was enticing. But after that dreadful day, he knew he did not deserve her and it was better for her to be with Gerard even if the thought alone made him want to punch his desk, which he did, not caring if it broke or if his hand bled, he had to vent his anger on something and since he didn't have a punching bag with a picture of the bluenette`s face on it, he had to settle with that. Seriously the guy deserved a beating from outer space; at first it was pure jealousy but he asked around a little and found out things he disliked, like the fact that they had been together in the past, that she had ended up pregnant and that he, as cruel and stupid as he could be, forced her to abort the child just because he didn't want it. Under normal circumstances Natsu would rather die than hand her over but what he had done was no better; yes, Gerard wanted to get rid of the baby for Erza's sake, but Natsu wanted to get rid of Erza for the baby and that was simply unforgivable. He knew she would hate him for it and refused to tell her for fear of losing her and that was working all right with her in the hospital but now she was coming out and the will see each other more often and talk, probably about things that weren't related but he knew himself well enough to know that once he had her in front of him the truth wouldn't take long to come out, he couldn't hide things from her and was a terrible liar.

* * *

What Gerard did, what Natsu said, and what Laxus feels; should they lie or tell, hide and deceive, or let the truth be known? If one thing is sure is that it won't just vanish in thin air. Laxus fell in love, Natsu made a mistake and there is Gerard to blame for it all.

"**She will hate me if I tell her"** The three of them think simultaneously. This is going to be one hell of a weekend.

* * *

If you are wondering what did Gerard do, keep wondering until next chapter. Here is a little preview:

_How could you?_

I don't know what I was thinking.

_And you think that's an excuse?!_

I am sorry, ok? And it's not like you are perfect either so, shut up!

_What you did deserves no forgiveness! Its even worst than what I did!_

What do you mean? Are you talking about...? wait, no you couldn't have, Gerard WHAT DID YOU DO?!


	16. The guilty ones

**Chapter 16 "The guilty ones"**

Saturday afternoon, Erza was finally out of the hospital and fully recovered, she called her parents to tell them she was home safe, then she called Gerard, who didn't answer but she left him a voice message anyway. She laid on her bed thinking of her life, the life she would live from now on, thinking about the unexpected future; Natsu appeared in her dreams when she was in coma, but it was not a nice one, she dreamed of how he didn't care for her anymore now that she didn't have his baby inside of her, how he blamed her for it and to be honest, she blamed herself as well; she also dreamed of Gerard jumping of the hospitals roof, and her vision was partially, the man tried to jump off from the thirds floor window, luckily a nurse stopped him but that doesn't change the fact that he tried and it killed her to know, to think actually, that he had done it for her.

And yes, he did it for her, but not for the reasons she thought he did, she wasn't the one to blame and he wasn't either, it was all an accident but no matter how many times Gildarts would say it to the both of them, they just kept feeling guilty. Natsu on the other hand felt guilty as well but in his case, it WAS something he could control, not an accident like the other two and that's why he regretted it the most, because he chose to sacrifice his beloved when under normal circumstances he would rather die than let her face any kind of danger and it might sound rushed but it's true, in the little time he had known her he had fallen for her deeply but that only made him feel worse about it, he wanted to end his life but he wouldn't make a martyr out of himself like Gerard did, that would only bring her pain and if there was something he couldn't bear was making her cry.

Gerard got a call from a not so familiar number, it was his love rival, Dragneel, he didn't know what the guy wanted but he picked up hoping that he wasn't calling for what he thought he was calling.

_Hey, Gerard, it's me._

What do you want? – He coldly asked.

_An explanation._

Of what?

_That stupid act of yours, seriously man what the hell was going through your head when you tried killing yourself._

He sighed; he had called exactly for what he thought it was.

_So? Aren't you going to tell me?_

I had my motives – Gerard simply responded.

_Yeah well, me too but I can't leave Erza; we both know her man and whatever happens to us, she's going to blame herself and if you love her you shouldn't want that_ – Natsu reasoned.

What do you mean "me too"?

_Hey! Did you even listen to what I told you?!_

Yes but I want to know, what happened? – He asked with curiosity.

_I made a mistake, we all do, but I won't commit suicide because of it._

What kind of mistake?

_None of your business_ – Natsu uttered in frustration.

Did you cheat on her?

_Shut up! I would never!_ – He yelled to the receiver.

Relax, that's not even possible to begin with, she isn't with you, remember?

_Don't brag about it._

So? What did you do?

_Fine… The day of the accident I…_

You…?

_I told the doctor that if he needed to let her die to save the baby he, he…_

You told him to dispose of her if he had to? – Gerard completed indignantly.

_Yeah, kind of._

Are you crazy you moron?! How could you?! – He yelled in rage and disbelieve.

_I don't know what I was thinking_ – Natsu uttered in shame.

And you think that's an excuse?!

_I am sorry, ok? And it's not like you are perfect either so, shut up!_

What you did deserves no forgiveness! It's even worse than what I did!

_What do you mean? Are you talking about...? wait, no you couldn't have, Gerard WHAT DID YOU DO?!_

Nothing like what you did!

Oh really? I may have been an idiot for saying what I said but I never meant it, what you did was bad enough for you to try to kill yourself, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ERZA?!

I run over her, OK?! – Gerard yelled out of frustration while letting his tears come out freely.

_You what?_ – Natsu asked in shock not believing what he heard.

The guy who run over her at the car accident, the one who caused it all, the reason why she lost her baby and can't have one any more – He sobbed loudly before muttering in a cracked voice– It was me.

Natsu stayed silent at the other end of the line, Gerard hanged up while all he could do was stare at the wall digesting the information; he didn't know what to think about it he wasn't really at fault since it was all an accident, she didn't look before crossing the street it wasn't his fault but the fact that he hid the truth from her, from everyone… he was a coward but then again, he was no better, they were both too afraid of losing her to tell her their mistakes; he thought about it for a while but then concluded: **"We are both dumbasses, she deserves better"**

Back with a very pitiable and desperate Gerard, he had somehow managed to stop crying and put himself together, he was looking at his phone thinking whether he should call Erza or not when he saw a voice mail from her, it said:

_Gerard, honey_

_I miss you, you didn't come to see me at the hospital and I understand that you had to go back to school and all but after what happened with the both of us I think is better that we talk. *sigh* I don't know if maybe your mad at me or something, I mean, I know it was my fault for not paying attention when crossing the street but… We can't change the past and you ignoring won't make it better, it hurts; I also heard of, what happened to you and I don't want to think that you did it for me, please, if it was for me or for losing the baby… If it makes you so sad then let's talk about it but don't try running away from it cause your just making it worse for me. It pains already me to know that I lost my baby and the chances of ever having another one but it would KILL me to know that I lost you as well, please think about it and call me back or come visit me if you can, I want to see you… Bye, I love you._

Now it was definite, he had to call her; he had her worried and hurt and he had to fix it even if he lost her, she had to know the truth even if that would make her hate him but he wasn't going down alone; Natsu would never tell her what he did but she deserves to know that as well, all of it, he will tell her his, Natsu's and even Laxus' truth. She will know it all. **"She will know the truth once and for all."**

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter, I bet you weren't expecting that from Gerard, were you? Anyway, next chapter will be decisive as you can already tell; you want a preview from** Chapter 17 "The secrets"**? Too bad I'm not giving it *laughs*, but don't let that stop you from leaving a review.


	17. The secrets

_Italics _are for what the_ other _person says in a conversation over the phone.

Please Leave reviews, it wont hurt, I promise :)

* * *

**Chapter 17 "The secrets"**

Erza is seating on the floor when her phone rings, she picks it up to see who is calling before answering it, and it is Gerard.

Hey.

_Hi queen, how´re you doing?_

Fine, I guess. I am glad you called, how are you?

_All good; listen, I have something very important to tell you- _he seriously says.

Sounds bad.

_It kind of is._

*door bell rings*

**-Wait here, I have to go get the door** – She said as she left her phone there on the floor and went to open the door to meet a smiling Natsu.

-**Natsu? What are you doing here?**

**-Is that how you greet all your guests?** – He joked.

**-Sorry, come on in** – She said with a smile while stepping to the side to let him enter, which he did.

**-What were you doing?**

**-I was on the phone** – She casually answered then ran to grab the phone remembering that she still had him waiting.

**-With who?**

**-I'm sorry Gerard, what were you saying?** – She uttered into the receiver, ignoring the pinkette´s question and answering it at the same time.

_Who was it?_ – Gerard asked with curiosity.

**-Just Natsu.**

**-You know that "just" makes it sound like I'm less than others** – Natsu said with faked hurt.

The red-head giggled at his comment – **OK, its Natsu Dragneel.**

_What is he doing there?_ – He angrily questioned.

**-Wow, what is it that I'm sensing in your tone? Jealousy maybe?**

Natsu tried to suppress a laugh.

_Maybe it is, but not for long_

Scarlet didn't understand what he meant with that but before she could ask, there was a knock on the door** – Sorry honey, I have to go get the door again – **She said as she walked towards the door once more but this time, she was utterly surprised when she opened it to reveal the handsome Gerard Fernandez standing there.

**-Hi, surprised?**

**-Yeah! What are you doing here?**

**-You said I could come** – He said, matter-of-factly.

**-But I wasn't expecting you.**

**-Whatever, can I come in?**

**-Oh yeah, of course.**

Gerard walked in and instantly glared at young Dragneel who glared back, the tension was obvious and a much known saying applies, what was it again?, oh yeah "if looks could kill…"

**-Hey guys **– She said trying to stop the imminent explosion – **Could you please calm down.**

**-He is the one who started it, you tell him to simmer down** – Natsu pointed out angrily, not averting his eyes from Gerard's olive orbs.

**-Don't get me started Dragneel; you know I have much to say about you.**

**-So do I about you.**

**-And this is exactly why I hate having the both of you in the same room** **together** – Erza huffed.

**-Sorry babe but this guy really gets on my nerves.**

**-Don't worry, the feeling is mutual.**

**-Stop! Now, let's pretend you guys don't hate each other for five minutes and tell me what you came here to say.**

The two men gave each other one last look full of hatred before looking away, they both went to seat on her couch and made signals for her to seat in between them.

**-Listen, We…**

**-We what? What are you planning to tell her? **– Natsu interrupted in anger.

**-I'm telling her all that I know.**

**-Wait what?! I told you that as a secret.**

**-I know you did but seriously man, she needs to know.**

**-But not like this!**

**-OK, now I'm getting worried, what happened that you don't want to tell me?**

**-Natsu** – Gerard looked at him with eyes of fatherly authority.

**-Ok, but at least let ME tell her.**

**-Fine, go.**

**-Oh, hell no, you go first.**

**-I don't think so, now say it.**

**-I'm wont, I'm not ready yet** – Natsu argued.

**-Come on, man up and say it!**

**-Gerard was the one who run you over the day of the accident!** – Natsu blurted out in one go.

Erza looked at her left where Gerard was seating with confused eyes, he looked pale and regretful whilst the pink haired smiled in victory.

**-Is he… telling the truth?**

Gerard's bottom lip shock uncontrollably while he fought back some tears – **He is** – He managed to say with his head down avoiding her questioning eyes – **I am sorry Erza, I swear it was an accident!**

**-I know it was an accident, I never blamed the car's driver no matter whom it was, but why didn't you tell me?!**

**-I was afraid that you'd hate me.**

**-Why would I? I crossed the street without looking, it was MY fault; you should have told me the truth Gerard.**

**-I'm sorry Erza, I really am** – He muttered softly and she gave him a tender hug ignoring Natsu and his insensible comment.

**-That's it?! Aren't you mad at him?!**

**-Oh shut up Natsu! Why don't you better tell her your secret, huh?**

**-Wait, there's more?** – Erza asked letting go of Gerard to stand up facing the both of them –** What is it Natsu?**

**-I, I, I, I … I made a huge mistake **– He said with a stutter – **Please forgive me.**

**-What is it?**

**-First tell me that whatever it is that I did, you won't hate me.**

**-I can't make that kind of promise.**

**-Please** – He pleaded.

She sighed – **OK, I forgive you; now spit it out!** – She commanded.

**-Itoldthedoctortokillyouifheh adtoinordertosavethebaby** – Natsu quickly blurted out in the form of unintelligible babbling.

**-Hey! That's cheating.**

**-I said it, didn't I? **

**-Yes you did, and I heard it perfectly** – She seriously stated.

**-What?** – They both asked, not believing what she had said.

**-"I told the doctor to kill you if he had to in order to save the baby" That's what you said, right? I'm not mad.**

**-Really?! **– They both asked with their eyes wide opened.

**-Wait, are you pretending you don't mind because I made you promise not to hate me or…?**

**-I don't mind, honestly. I would have sacrificed my own life as well if it meant keeping the baby safe, that's what parents do, and I'm really happy to see you were so serious about the baby.**

**-Are you sure?**

**-I am.**

**-God, you're just perfect. Please marry me **– He said with a content smile and getting on one knee.

Erza giggled and Gerard frowned.

**-Hey, but there is still more** – Gerard added, worrying her.

**-Oh please don't.**

**-There is? I didn't know about it** –Natsu said confusedly.

**-Laxus loves you** – He casually uttered.

**-I know** – she calmly responded.

**-So?**

**-So… I'm going to keep pretending that I don't know of his feelings and stay as friends.**

**-You are cruel** – Natsu commented.

**-No, I am practical; having the both of you fighting over me is already a pain, I don't want to add a third guy to it.**

**-She's right, love triangles are conformed of three people not four** – Gerard stated matter-of-factly.

Erza's cell phone rang and she looked who it was – **Speaking of the devil** – She said before answering, letting her companions know who was calling.

_Hello Shortcake, feeling better?_

She giggled – Hi, I've been fine, thank you.

_Can I go over?_

Hmm, now isn't a good time.

_Why, what's wrong?_

Unable to find a good excuse, she said – **Fine I'll be waiting** – Trying to sound sweet and hanged up.

**-Guys you have to go now, Laxus is co…** *door bell rings* **Oh my, he's here** – She said covering her mouth – **Go hide!**

It was just so Laxus-like to call saying he was going when he was already at the door.

**-Why should I? Maybe you have forgotten but you are MINE, its normal that I am here, he's the one who shouldn't visit whenever he wants.**

**-Why, you ask? Because you three will cause an explosion if you meet under the same roof, that's why!**

**-No! I need to talk to him and set things straight, he should face reality and understand that you'll never be his.**

**-Don't talk like you own her, idiot!** – Gerard shouted.

When resuming their glaring contest, they did not notice the red-head going to open the door, nor did they see the kiss she always got from him; they only noticed his presence when he came in to the living room and cleared his throat to call both mans attention.

**-Hi, rare to see you here** – he casually greeted.

**-Yeah, all of us here, it's weird** – Natsu commented nonchalantly.

**-Why don't we take this opportunity to talk about our problem?** – Gerard questioned staring intensely at the tall blonde.

**-There isn't really much to discuss, whatever conclusion we come out with is garbage if the subject in question doesn't approve of it **– He said while pointing at Erza, understanding what Gerard had meant when he said _Problem_ and indirectly confirming his participation in the discussion.

**-If you're talking about what I think you are talking about then, I give you my permission to solve this by yourselves.**

**-You are kidding, right?** – Natsu asked dumbly.

**-I am not, seriously you guys are killing me with all this; how am I supposed to choose, huh? I love the three of you so much I don't know what to do, honestly; you will be doing me a favor if you get this done yourselves – **She stated with a serious expression while seating on the couch implying that she will remain as a viewer alone.

**-Seriously babe? I never thought I will hear you say that.**

**-Desperate times ask for desperate ways.**

**-OK, if you say so…- **Laxus commented.

**-Well if it's going to be like this then the best possible way to choose who stays with Erza is a fight – **Natsu suggested – **I am all fired up!**

**-What?! You are so not going to! **– Erza ordered.

**-Really? Why?** – Natsu pouted.

**-How about we make it simple? Rock, paper and scissors** – Laxus suggested.

**-Is that really all you can come up with**? – Erza questioned sarcastically.

**-I think I have a good idea** – Gerard exclaimed – **We can just ask Erza whom she** **prefers** – He said as the most obvious thing while turning to her.

**-Please don't** – she pleaded.

**-Sorry queen but is your love that's at stake, you should make the decision.**

**-Gerard is right, it should be you.**

Erza let her head down and pulled at her hair in frustration then looked up to them with a puppy face and asked – **Can't I just have all three?**

**-Yeah… that's not how it works.**

**-It's okay Shortcake, whoever you choose; the other two of us won't hate you.**

**-He's right queen, just say the name.**

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter and as you could see, the end of this story is super-close. Also, you will be doing Erza **(**and me**)** a great favor if you reviewed the name of the guy you want her to stay with, we would both really appreciate it.


	18. The end

Please don't hate me for this**:**

OK guys, I thought about it and with the help of Kuroyagi-sempai I came to the conclusion that making all of you happy is beyond impossible, even if a big majority supports the same couple, is not everyone, so, to solve this problem I am making 4 separate endings for the story. I hope you guys are fine with it so just wait till I publish it as a separate story, all 4 together, And if your asking"Why four, there are only three guys" the last one is a surprise. Wish me luck with this project :)

**PD:** Fairy Tail was never mine.


End file.
